Re Generation
by Blitney
Summary: AU. Inuyasha is a single dad ever since Kagome disappeared ten years ago. His children, Ses/Rin's children, Kog/Aya's child, and Mir/San's children are growing up fast. Through their everyday trials at school and work for the older kids, they try to understand what happened to Kagome along with Naraku's connection to her disappearance. Will they ever find her or an explanation?
1. Chapter 1: Last First Day of School

Chapter One: First Day of Senior Year

Rain rose to the sound of her annoyingly loud alarm clock buzzing, urging her to awaken from her slumber. She sat up in her bed and slowly opened her eyes to the still dark room as her hand slammed down on the clock at her bedside. She yawned and stretched as she distanced herself from the land of dreams to greet the new day. A small smiled tugged at the corners of her drool crusted mouth as she realized today was the last first day of high school she would ever have to endure. She leapt from her bed with a new found energy from her revelation as she made her way towards the bathroom to shower and dress from the day.

She turned on the lamp on her nightstand to light her way in the shadow casted room. Whoever made school so early in the morning should die a thousand deaths. After making her bed quickly, so it wouldn't tempt her to lay back down, she took off towards the bathroom she shared, to her dismay, with her twin brother, Raiden. After showering and drying her hair, she pushed the door leading directly to his room to rouse her lazy ass brother. He was by no means a morning person, seemingly taking after their father. It was no surprise his alarm clock was blaring a local metal station into the pitch black room littered with trash and clothes that acted as booby traps, while her brother lay motionless, his head buried in the covers and pillows. She jumped from the door of the bathroom clear across the room to land forcefully on his bed, jumping up and down.

"Get up, lazy ass! We have school today!" she cried in excitement. A low pitched growl in response signaled he obviously didn't share her joy. "Oh come on. Be happy. This is the last first day of high school for us. Now get up! You're not making me late! Don't forget I have to drive you since you're still grounded from throwing that party with Inumaru and BJ." At this he raised his head from the shelter of his pillows to stare at her with tired golden eyes that signaled his lineage. His long black hair was frayed and messy, sticking out in every direction; some pieces caught on his black dog ears atop his head, some covering his face. He smoothed his hair away from his view as he rubbed his eyes and yawned, his fangs gleaming in the dim light from the bathroom that leaked into his dark red room.

"I hate it when you're happy," he said in his melancholy morning voice that never phased his sister. She gazed down at him, her deep blue eyes seeming to glow; like their mother, she always had light behind her eyes, no matter the dark the surrounded them. She smiled wide, showing her own fangs to her twin. Unlike him, she had regular pointed ears, similar to her uncle. No one could ever figure out how she was born a full blooded demon while her siblings were all hanyou; even her own twin brother.

"Hurry up and take a shower before I get Dad," she said with a wicked gleam in her eye that made Raiden jump from his bed, tossing his covers and his sister to the side, as he raced for the bathroom, shutting and locking it within the second. Rain hugged and made her way out of his room, down the hall, and into her room to finish getting ready. About thirty minutes later she was dressed in simple dark skinny jeans and soft, loose, baby blue v-neck t-shirt, her long black hair falling over her shoulders like a waterfall. She always parted it down the middle: one, because she adorned the crescent moon of the Takahashi clan on her forehead like her uncle, and two because she was born with naturally blue bangs that hung long on either side. She bounced down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her sweet little sister Naiomi eating a bowl of cereal. She had on white shorts and a red and white baseball shirt with white tennis shoes. Her curly white hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail as her bangs, just like their fathers, hung free. Her deep chocolate eyes, a trait of their mother's, sparkled when she saw her big sister.

"Morning Rain," she beamed. Today was Naiomi's first day of high school as a freshman and she couldn't be happier. "Where's Raiden?" she asked. As if called, he rushed into the kitchen, hair still wet, in a messy low ponytail, baggy holly jeans and a black t-shirt with the name of his latest favorite band in red letters. He threw himself onto the stool beside Naiomi and rested his head on the counter before turning so his cheek lay on the cool surface and his eyes on his baby sister.

"You wanna make me a bowl of cereal?" he asked sweetly, sporting his signature puppy-dog face: big sparkling eyes, bottom lip jutted out and quivering. She rolled her eyes while laughing and went to make him some breakfast. Once she sat the bowl down in front of him, he shot upright and began to devour the food in front of him. With a mouth full of frosted flakes and milk dripping down his chin, he asked, "Where's Dad?"

"He left for a business meeting earlier. Something with Uncle Sess and Roku about merging or something," Naiomi blabbered out. The ecstatic look of joy on Raiden's face was short lived when she quickly explained, "and he took your car keys with him so don't get any crazy ideas." Instantly he slumped down on his bar stool and finished his breakfast at a slow paced to mimic depression. Once done, he placed his bowl in the sink and turned to face his sisters. Naiomi hopped up from her seat with her backpack already on. Rain was in her own little world as she twirled to the heart-shaped silver locked around her neck in between her fingers, occasionally flipping it open to see the picture inside.

"You ready Rain?" he asked loudly in an attempt to drag her from her nostalgia that held her back in more ways than she understood. She jumped at the sound of his voice booming against the silence of the kitchen, snapping her out of her trip down memory lane, thankfully.

"Yeah," she said meekly as she moved towards the door to grab her book-bag and keys. Before exiting the front door, they each kissed a picture of their mother and father that rested on the wall beside the door frame like they did every time the left the house. Rain was the last to leave and stalled slightly to gaze upon her beautiful mother. She disappeared ten years ago without a trace and it hit everyone pretty hard. Her dad took it the worst, seeing as she was his mate, but he was doing much better now that he had his business to focus on. Rain locked the door behind her as she ran to jump into the drivers seat of her blacked-out Audi before taking off towards school.

…

Inuyasha walked calmly into his office building earlier that morning to find it just as he had left it the day before. It seems like yesterday Kagome was convincing him that he should start a weapons manufacturing company; she always knew best. That was thirty years ago when they were still in high school though. She's been gone for ten long, lonely years now, and if wasn't for his kids, he wouldn't have any reason to keep going. He subconsciously reached up to rub his mating mark at the apex of his neck. She was so wonderful and had given him five beautiful kids before she had vanished. He never believed she was dead; the mating mark always gave him brief clips of unfamiliar streets and faces but everything was so vague, he could never find her. He searched for years and years after her disappearance, but he never even picked up the slightest trace of her scent. After four years, he devoted himself to his children and his business so he could give them the future Kagome always dreamed they'd have.

He stepped onto the elevator without realizing he was moving forward, hand still on his mating mark. His body was on autopilot while he reveled in memories of the past and his sweet Kagome. As the doors to the elevator opened on the top floor of Yasha Incorporated, he walked towards his office, eyes glazed over in thought. His secretary turned him to walk towards the meeting room without even breaking him of his revelations, a goofy smile painted on his face. Once he stepped into the board room, the icy darkness of his older half-brother's voice broke him of his revelries.

"Inuyasha, so good of you to join us," Sesshomaru said sarcastically. Truthfully, Inuyasha was literally one minute late, but Sesshomaru needed something to light Inuyasha's fury to distract him from his own mind. He smiled when an angry glare was shot his way as Inuyasha dropped his hand caressing his neck to his side and set his briefcase on the long wooden table surrounded by chairs.

"Yeah, yeah Fluffy. One minute late. I'm horrible." Inuyasha grumbled as he plopped down in one of the leather seats, eyeing the other occupants of the room. He grinned when he saw Miroku Houshi, his oldest friend, and president of his company, at the far end of the table. He was smacking his oldest son, Kai Houshi, on the back of the head for making inappropriate comments at the young female stenographer appointed to transcribe the meeting. Kai was the head of the nuclear department at Yasha Inc. and one of the most well-renowned biochemists in the world at the young age of 25. His younger brother, Shin Houshi, was at his side, laughing at his brother's expense. Shin was a bright and cunning legal mind as well as the personal lawyer of Yasha Inc. and Sesshomaru's company, Taisho Industries, at the age of 22. Inuyasha surveyed the other occupants of his meeting to find his eldest nephew, Elliot, standing next to his father. You could tell they were related with the silver hair, golden eyes, and cold demeanor radiating off of them. Elliot was 23 and soon to be taking over Taisho Industries.

"Well, let's get started," Sesshomaru stated flatly as his eyes cut to the end of the table where the Houshi men were still bickering. "Monk, control your clan. We have important matters to attend too." Miroku, silenced his sons and turned to give his full attention to learn the reason behind Sesshomaru calling this meeting so unexpectedly. Over the years, Miroku hadn't aged a bit: same black hair pulled into a tiny low ponytail at the nape of his neck, same violet eyes leering over every female within range, but in his age, he had grown a black gotee. Inuyasha guessed this was to distinguish himself as the eldest since Shin was his spitting image.

"It appears Spider Marx Technologies, the company we've been competing with for the last couple of years, is up to something again. It's jumped for spots from seventh to third, directly behind our two companies. They even managed to pass Howling Corporations somehow. I stated digging to better understand their success only to discover their CEO is none other than Naraku Onigumo." A collective round of gasped escaped the lips of everyone except Sesshomaru and his son Elliot. Inuyasha leapt from his seat.

"How did we not know that bastard was here sooner? He's been gone since…" Inuyasha's fiery golden orbs drifted from his brother to land on the table before him. He inhaled deeply before continuing his statement in a much lower and softer tone. "He's been gone since about ten years ago." It was almost a whisper.

"I know, Inuyasha. Apparently, he started the company from overseas and came back to oversee it in person about a month ago. We're still digging up anything else we can." He changed the subject to avoid any unnecessary talk about Kagome to spare his brother from further soreness on the subject and discussed stats, new projects, and future business plans. All these things were pretty mundane, regular topics of discussion when the met once a month. A knock on the door caused him to stop mid sentence as his person assistant scurried in with her head bowed, handed him a piece of folded paper, and ran out of the meeting room as fast her high-heeled shoes would carry her. Sesshomaru stared after her with a quizzical gaze as he unfolded the piece of paper and read the contents. His eyes tinted red for a brief second as he tossed the paper to Inuyasha.

"It seems he's at it again," Sesshomaru said calmly, though his voice was tripping with malice. Inuyasha crumpled the piece of paper with a snarl as he shot to his feet.

"He's not getting away with this!" Inuyasha growled through clinched teeth.

"What did it say, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked calmly.

"Apparently, that bastard has enrolled his kids in the same school as ours and that note said Kagura was just given a job as their teacher. You know this is all to get to our kids!" Inuyasha howled as flashed from their previous encounters with Naraku flashed before his red eyes. He would tare Naraku and any of his children limb from limb if they tried to mess with his family.

"Calm down, Inuyasha. We send our kids to the best school in town, so it's understandable he would send his there as well. We just need to have a family dinner tonight and discuss this with them. I'd say Sango would love to cook, but she's eight months pregnant and blinded by rage ninety percent of the time, so who's house?" Miroku's light banter calmed Inuyasha immensely.

"I forgot you were about to be a dad… again. What is this Roku? Number nine?" Inuyasha joked. "You should probably stop soon. I'm not giving you any more raises. You're way to overpaid as it is." Miroku smiled at his old friend.

"Well, we've tried but then something comes along and boom. Baby. What am I supposed to do? Deny my wife-" the sounds of gagging cut him off as his two sons started to wave their hands in front of their faces and shake their heads.

"No. No. No. No talk about anything baby making between you two. Not today Dad, come on!" They whined in unison. This caused a chuckle from the whole table. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"We can have the dinner at my house. I think I'm the only one with a big enough table at this point. I'll call Kouga as well." He turned to his son and eyed him for a minute, as if speaking telepathically to him. Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to the table. "We have business to attend to so I shall see you tonight." With that everyone got up, shook hands, and left for their respectable offices.

As Inuyasha sat down behind his huge mahogany desk in his giant office, he stared at the picture of Kagome positioned on the corner of his desk. Beside it, a picture of their family a couple weeks before she disappeared. He sat staring and thinking until the buzzing of the intercom on his desk brought him back to reality so he could get to work for the day. Every now and then, his thoughts drifted back to her.

'Kagome…'

…

Rain pulled into a parking space between a silver BMW and a red Hummer she was all too familiar with. She leaped out of the car, backpack in hand, and sped to the group of people behind the red Hummer.

"Rain!" her cousin and best friend screeched as she assaulted the said girl in a warm and powerful hug.

"Good Morning, Samara dear! Last first day of school EVER!" Rain exclaimed in a high pitched voice. Samara was beautiful in every way possible. She had long black hair that was all one length and straightened perfectly. Her golden eyes were slightly lighter than her brothers or cousins, with little specs of honey brown accenting the irises. She never wore make-up, and much like Rain, had a body to die for. Being the only daughter to her Uncle Sesshomaru, no man dare approach her for fear of not only Sesshomaru but her brothers, Elliot, the oldest, and Inumaru, her twin.

"Right!" a slightly lower female voice said behind her. Rain turned to see the one and only Phoenix the wolf demoness. She was the heiress to Howling Corp. and the only child of Kouga and Ayame Ookami. Her curly hair hung in ringlets down her back with the occasional curl spilling over her shoulder. The bottom of her hair was black, while the top was bright red like her mothers. Her eyes were a bright electric blue like her fathers and a single fang was visible through the smirk she was wearing. Rain jumped on her, hugging her other best friend tightly as she laughed and chatted. The girls rambling always sounded like high pitched none-sense to the boys behind them.

Raiden sat on the back of Phoenix's red hummer with his cousin, Inumaru, eating sunflower seeds and acting too cool to care about school like they always did. Inumaru had long silver hair and golden eyes like his father and brother though his eyes were shaped more like his mother's. He had two silver dog ears on top of his head, much like his Uncle Inuyasha, that would twitch when he heard his name. A muscular male in a dark blue t-shirt that matched his gorgeous blue eyes hopped up to join them on the truck. He flung his long black braid over his shoulder as he stuck his hand out to receive some sunflower seeds and, upon reception, he fell into the same mechanisms of movement and looking too cool as his two friends beside him. Bankotsu's younger brother, Suikotsu, leaned against the truck, not saying a word, just gazing across the parking lot at the different students who arrived.

Naiomi bounced over to her best friend, Kimi Houshi, when she saw her car pull up. Kimi had long brown hair that fell straight like her mothers, and deep violet eyes like her father. The two girls chatted and giggled in excitement to begin their first day of high school. After about ten minutes of socializing, the bell rang, signaling the students to make their way to their first classes. Everyone took off in their respectable directions to begin the first day of school, unbeknownst to the them the three set of eyes watching them all.

…

Rain sat down in her usual seat in the back of the class as student poured into the classroom with disappointed looks on their faces. It was forth period already and lunch would be directly in the middle of this class, thank god. Rain hated math with a passion and was not looking forward to it like she was the rest of her classes. She noticed the teacher eyeing her intensely. She looked back at the tall, skinny, pale women with beady red eyes gleaming with intimidation. Her black hair was pulled into a tight bun on the top of her head and her arms were crossed over her chest in an aggravated way. Rain just shrugged to herself and went back to staring at her desk, trying to shake the woman's burning gaze. A familiar voice soothed her as she looked up to see Samara, Raiden, and Phoenix walking into class giggling. She noticed the woman's glare shift from her to them. Raiden felt it instantly as he turned around to return a glare, never being one to respect his elders or teachers; he was too much like his father. He took his seat by his sister, to the dismay of Phoenix who had to sit behind her, and continued his glare towards the woman. A low growl roared quietly from his chest in warning as the teacher snapped her gaze elsewhere until the tardy bell rang. The woman stood and walked to the whiteboard with a marker in hand and wrote out Mrs. Onigumo in cursive on the board. She turned to face the class with a fake smile that didn't touch her unpleasant eyes as she spoke.

"Hello class! My name in Mrs. Onigumo and I'll be you're math teacher this year. I'll begin with role call." She picked up a tablet from her podium and cheerfully called everyone's name in alphabetical order. When she got to Phoenix's name, her voice became low and pronounced the name almost through clenched teeth. Phee gave her a perplexed expression in response but called 'here.' Oddly enough, Mrs. Onigumo continued calling role like she had previously only to stop right before calling Raiden's name. Her voice dropped very low and was almost scratchy as she pronounced 'Taisho,' making the name drip with malice as if it pained her say it. He growled in response and she continued to call Rain's name along with Samara's before returning to her normal voice as she finished role call. The friends looked at each other with bewildered expressions and the unanimous understanding this woman was going to be trouble.

The bell for lunch rang after what seemed like an eternity and the students raced towards the door and away from Mrs. Onigumo, who was trying to make them stay from some bullshit reason. They ignored her and ran, making sure not to leave anything behind so they didn't have to return for any reason. Instead of heading to the cafeteria with everyone else, they ran to the office where Inumaru was already waiting patiently in one of the uncomfortable folding chairs across from the main desk. Samara eyed her brother before asking what he was doing there.

"The stupid math teacher said I was being disrespectful and sent me to the office for getting up to sharpen my pencil after telling him I couldn't use the mechanical one I brought. I'm going to be suspended probably, but not before I get out of that bitch's class," he growled in aggravation. Inumaru wasn't the best student in the world but he had never even been in the office because a teacher before, only fighting with other students. Samara shook her head.

"No, you won't be suspended. There's something up with that teacher and we'll get to the bottom of it." While they were talking, Rain stepped up to the secretary with a smile.

"Hi, Ms. Samme, how are you today?" The older woman smiled at her warmly and nodded her head.

"I'm wonderful Rain-san. How are you? Counting down your final days?" Rain giggled.

"You know me all too well." She smiled once more at the woman before getting to the point. "Can you do us a favor and help switch our schedules. It seems my family and I have done something to offend Mrs. Onigumo, and judging by my poor cousin's predicament, staying in her class won't do anything but hurt us." Rain explained their situation and the reason behind their need for a class change. Ms. Samme nodded and switched them to another class of more advanced students as well as switched Inumaru to a different second period teacher after tearing up his disciplinary form. They thanked her and headed to lunch, relieved to be away from that vile woman.

They walked into the cafeteria towards the lunch line, surveying the room for anyone they knew. They spotted Naiomi and Kimi sitting with Suikotsu and three people they didn't know; two girls and a boy. One girl was deathly pale with charcoal eyes staring at nothing as she ate her food in silence while the others talked lively; she seemed to be older than the others. The other boy and girl looked to be twins, both with long dark hair and sparkling red eyes. The boy's hair was curly and half pulled back while the remainder spilled over his shoulders and down his back. The girl's hair was straight and longer than her brothers. They both seemed charismatic and friendly as they talked and laughed with Naiomi, Kimi, and Suikotsu. Rain narrowed her eyes at these three strangers, trying to read them. Her attention was averted to the food in front of her, however, when the lunch lady huffed and asked her what she wanted for the second time.

After getting their food, the group made their way towards the empty table behind Naiomi's. Rain waved to he sister as she set her tray down and turned to sit herself. She heard her name mentioned and realized Naiomi was making introductions. She turned to wave and be polite to the new faces: the older girl with white hair's name was Kanna Onigumo and the twins were Anni and Muso Onigumo. Rain and Samara narrowed their eyes once again at them, trying to read them.

"By that look, you must have met our mother," Muso beamed in a very sweet tone. They all nodded their head. "Sorry about that. She's got some vendetta against the Taishos. Something having to do with all of our parents a long time ago. I'm no so petty to hold a grudge against someone I don't know. We just moved here and we're really happy to meet you." He explained politely. They nodded and returned his smile. He seemed friendly enough. Anni spoke next.

"Yeah, we know our mom's a bitch. Just be thankful she's just a teacher," she laughed. "It's been such a long time since we've lived in Japan, it's good to be back! Anni continued to make small talk across the table with the Taishos, Ookami, and Houshi kids. Inumaru's gaze drifted to land on Kanna, who had yet to speak. Anni noticed right away. "Oh, don't mind her. Our older sister is way too shy for her own good." Kanna gave him a weak smile and continued to eat her food silently, occasionally stealing glances toward Inumaru, whose gaze never wavered.

The day continued on in a predictable fashion. Kanna, being a senior as well, had a couple classes with the gang, and to Inumaru's satisfaction, finally got her give him a meek 'hello' after blatently staring at her every chance he got. The final bell rang and the teens poured out of the school, heading for the parking lot to drive home. The gang bid each other farewell and went their separate ways for the time being. As their cars pulled out of the parking lot, they were unaware of the beady red eyes watching them through the blinds of their classroom. Kagaru pulled her cell phone out of her purse and hit the speed dial button. On the third ring a cold voice that always sent chills down her spine answered gruffly.

"They switched out of my class," she said quietly, immediately having to pull the phone away from her ear to minimize the damage to her eardrum from the yelling on the other end. "I'm sorry, but the kids made friends with them." She waited for a reply. "Yes. Yes. I know." She cringed when the voice told her what to expect for her failure when she got home before the line went dead. Kagura shook with fear and single tear descended her cheek. "Shit," she cursed to herself as she whipped the tear away and gathered her things to head to her car. Tonight, like every other night of her miserable life, was going to suck.


	2. Chapter 2: The Family Dinner

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha strolled into his kitchen from the side door that connected to the garage of his massive mansion of a home. His frazzled hair, loosened tie, un-tucked shirt, and glazed over eyes let his children know work had been significantly grueling on him today. He set his briefcase down on the counter and pulled up a stool next to Rain, who was sitting quietly at the bar. She rubbed small circles on her father's lower back to comfort. Letting out a deep sigh, his eyes focused on his surroundings and he looked at his eldest daughter with a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. She smiled sweetly up at her Daddy.

"How was your last first day of school?" he asked.

"Alright I suppose. Except for this one freak of teacher trying to make our lives hell. Apparently, according to her kids, she has a vendetta against Taishos. I don't know. She actually tried to suspend Inumaru for sharpening his pencil." Inuyasha scrunched his brows together in confusion and aggravation that someone would pester his family. Rain held up a hand to stop him before he could question it further. "Don't worry, Daddy. We already switched out of her class."

"What was this teacher's name? I should report her." Inuyasha shook his head, taken aback by someone's arrogance.

"I don't know her first name, but she introduced herself as Mrs. Onigumo." Inuyasha slammed his fist onto the marble surface of the counter top, cracking a few pieces when she said the name.

"That BITCH! How dare Kagura treat my family so! I'll kill her!" Inuyasha was beyond livid at the mention of 'Onigumo.'

"Whoa. Dad. Calm down. I told you we took care of it. It's not like she can bother us if we're not in her class. Besides, we spoke to the principal about it and it's ok. Please calm down. I don't want to be orphaned because you're blood pressure is always through the roof." She placed a calm hand on her father's shoulder as he took deep breaths to calm himself, and the red in his eyes faded back to their normal golden color. Raiden flew through the swinging door of the kitchen, coming to check on the cause of the breaking sound that reverberated through the house; Naiomi was on his heels.

"What's up?" he asked as he noticed his father trying to calm himself and the obvious indention in the marble countertop from the impact of Inuyasha's fist. The father stood from his seated position and look upon his three youngest children.

"I'll explain everything at dinner tonight. Oh, that reminds me, we're going over to your Uncle Sesshomaru and Aunt Rin's house for dinner. We need to have a family meeting. You're brother and sister will be joining us." He smiled when they gave a unanimous 'yay' and turned to retreat to his room to change. As soon as he was out of hearing distance, Raiden turned to Rain with a suspicious look.

"What's this about?" he asked calmly.

"Apparently, something to do with the Onigumo family. I told him about how much of a bitch the teacher was today and he exploded. Like almost went full demon exploded," she explained. Her siblings eyes widened at the thought of their father in his primal form and shook the dreaded feeling.

"That's nuts. Well, we'll know soon enough. I'm going to call Kimi. I wonder if they're joining us too since they're basically family," Naiomi muttered as she pulled her cell phone out and walked away with her nose buried in her texts. Raiden turned towards his twin and smirked when she blushed slightly.

"Yeah. Family. Does that mean you're committing incest by dating Shou?" he asked playfully.

"SHHHH! You know Dad'll flip if he find out," she whispered loudly.

"If I find out what?" Inuyasha asked as he walked back into the kitchen with a different set of clothes on.

"NOTHING!" Rain all but yelled as she zipped off the bar stool and ran towards her room, her brother hot on her heels in fear of being questioned by their father. Inuyasha was too tired to pry and just shrugged it off.

…

The grandfather clock in the entrance hallway of Taisho Manor struck seven o'clock and began to chime loudly, alerting the house the guest would be arriving momentarily. Rin in the kitchen, putting the final touches on dinner when the doorbell rang.

"Inumaru, will you get the door sweetie?" she called to her youngest son who was on the couch playing video games.

"Yeah," he called back without moving, his eyes glued to the screen. The doorbell sounded again.

"INUMARU!" she screeched, causing him to throw the remote control and race to the door in fear of his mother's wrath. She was so tiny, but he knew better than to let her size fool him. Their was a reason she captured the heart of their father, known as the killing perfection. He opened the door to find his cousins grinning at him: damn hanyous could hear the exasperations of his mother's scolding.

"Hey, come on in." Inuyasha smirked at him as he passed him to enter the house that was once his home when he was younger, ruffling Inumaru's hair as he passed. Rain and Naiomi giggled as they slipped past him and Raiden gave him their signature handshake as he shut the door and walked with his cousin to continue the game their arrival so rudely interrupted. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang again. Just as Inumaru was pausing the game, the voice of his older brother rang out from the front hall.

"I got it!" Elliot called as he answered the door to let in the Houshi clan. Kimi, her younger sisters Lana, age ten, and Jamie, age seven, her younger brother Tai, age four, Miroku and Sango all smiled and said hello as they walked in. Just as Elliot was about to close the door, he saw the Ookamis pull up; Kouga, Ayame, and their daughter Phoenix stepped out of their black Lexus and made their way to the door where Elliot stood smiling. They greeted one another and made their way into the house towards the living room where everyone, including Sesshomaru, Kai, and Shin, who had been there for quite some time, sat and conversed. About thirty minutes later, just as Rin and Samara had finished setting the table, the tell tale sound of vibrations from the obnoxious sound system of a car and the slamming of door outside alerted the families the other children had arrived.

The front door swung open with a bang as laughter erupted from the foyer. The adults rolled their eyes as Rain leapt up to greet the group of college kids making their way into the mansion. She ran halfway down the hall to jump into her oldest brother, Kagayasha's arms, giving him a well deserved hug considering she hadn't seen him in a month. Next was her beautiful older sister Inume who received a tender embrace. Bella, the oldest daughter of the Houshi clan was the next in line for Rain's affection. And lastly, her secret boyfriend of nearly two year, Shou, the third son of the Houshi clan, embraced his girlfriend, giving her bottom a quick and tender squeeze. She giggled in delight at seeing him, but the low growl from her older brother brought their moment to a screeching halt. She turned and walked with her siblings, playfully slapping Kagayasha on the arm as they made their way to the dinning room to start dinner.

…

Sesshomaru eyed everyone at the table as they ate and talked nonchalantly to one another: passing food, giggling at jokes and stories, gossiping about others. He sighed at the thought of ruining this wonderful get together with serious news but the curt nod from his younger half-brother signaled him to lightly tap his knife on his glass to get everyone's attention. He cleared his throat before he spoke.

"As wonderful as our get-togethers always are, I'm afraid this one has a rather serious purpose." He paused to look at everyone, Sango in particular. He hoped that Miroku had explained today's events so she wouldn't be too shocked. "It seems Naraku Onigumo is back in Japan and running Spider Marx Technologies." A chilling gasp from the former demon slayer signaled to Sesshomaru the monk had not broken the news to Sango. She started cursing loudly and punching Miroku in the arm for not telling her sooner. Kouga growled until Ayame put a reassuring hand on his shoulder to calm him. Seeing the shock die down and confusion on the children's faces, he continued. "As you know, Naraku is a long time enemy of our families as well as the one we suspect is behind Kagome's disappearance." At the mention of her name, Inuyasha and his children froze.

"Onigumo? Wait like that bitch of a teacher?" Inumaru interrupted. Rin smacked him hard on the back of the head murmuring 'language' before Sesshomaru responded.

"Yes. The teach is his wife, Kagura Onigumo."

"Oh…" Naiomi spoke up.

"What is it Nay Nay?" Inuyasha asked sweetly to his baby girl.

"I guess that means I can't go to the movies with Anni and Muso this weekend," she trailed off. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.

"No. No one in this clan is allowed to go near any children of Naraku's." Sesshomaru spoke for his little brother.

"That's not fair, Uncle Sess!" Lana whined loudly. Her mother tried to shush her, but the girl wasn't having it. Her sister, Jamie, seconded her.

"Yeah. Jacob's too sweet! I don't think we should have to suffer because of a stupid war between our parents!" Jamie exclaimed.

"I know!" Lana wailed to her sister. "Takara is so sweet and pretty and she looks just like Uncle Inu. This is stupid!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

"What are you two talking about? Kagura only has four children with Naraku. Hakadoshi, Kanna, Anni, and Muso Onigumo. I double checked myself." Sesshomaru concluded. Lana turned and gazed at him with confusion.

"But we got a new student in our class named Takara Onigumo," she explained.

"Yeah, we got a new student too. Jacob Onigumo," Jamie concluded. Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and looked toward Miroku then Inuyasha who were both very confused.

"That's strange I was not informed sooner," Sesshomaru stated, almost under his breath.

"You only looked for children by Kagura darling. What if he has another wife?" Rin calmed asked her beloved mate. He looked at her for a minute before returning his gaze to the table. Then, without another word, he stood and walked into his study. The table gave each other complex looks. Inumaru looked depressed, most likely from banishment of persuing Kanna. Rain and Shou stole loving glances at each other, not going unnoticed by Sango. Naiomi gave a sympathetic look to Kimi who returned it full fold. Raiden glared at Kagayasha who was trying to steal the last roll. Phoenix continued to eat her food as her parents bickered. The Houshi children giggled and played, seeming to forget the serious discussion at hand. About ten minutes later, Sesshomaru returned looking paler than normal with a manila folder tucked under his arm. He took his seat and stared blankly ahead without saying a word. Silence engulfed the table.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha barked breaking the aggravating silence. Sesshomaru shook his head, never blinking his eyes. He looked at Inuyasha with a hint of sorrow. "What did you find out?" Inuyasha asked in a softer tone, almost fearful of the answer.

"Inuyasha, can I speak with you in the study?" Inuyasha nodded to his older brother and followed him out of the room, leaving a table full of confused clan members. They looked at each other and shrugged. When Sesshomaru was in a daze, Rin had taken the folder to peak through the new information, only to pale whiter than Sesshomaru himself and excuse her from the table. Sango followed suit. Miroku and Kouga followed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, leaving Ayame and the kids utterly baffled.

…

Once in he study, Sesshomaru shut the large oak door and locked it, keeping out the monk and wolf, but more importantly, locking Inuyasha in.

"Sit down, little brother." Sesshomaru ordered. Inuyasha furrowed his brow but complied. Sesshomaru took a deep breath before handing Inuyasha the file and explaining. "Somehow… I don't know how… but somehow…" his explanation was cut short when the folder fell to the ground, scattering papers and pictures about.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered before everything went red.

…

A snarl ripped through the mansion as the sound of howling and breaking wood reverberated through the archway to the dinning room. The older boys jumped up to see what was going on only to be knocked down by Inuyasha in his demon form, running wild through the halls and jumping through the front window, shattering it. Sesshomaru was chasing after him.

"Everyone stay here until I return!" he ordered as he slipped through the open window.

"What the hell?" Rain asked.

"Oh. My. God." Miroku's voice echoed from the back hall where the study was. He walked back to the dinning room with the manila folder in his hand. "Everyone sit down. This isn't good news to say the least." He said gently as everyone did as they were told. Faint muffled crying could be heard as Sango wept with Rin holding her as silent tears strolled down her cheeks in the kitchen. Miroku shook his head with the intension of consoling his wife after he's delivered the bad news.

"What is it Uncle?" Rain asked as her fingers twirled the silver locked around her neck holding the last picture of she and her mother taken three days before her disappearance.

"It seems…" he trailed off. He threw the folder down on the table, open, to reveal a picture of their mother, a man with long dark hair, and three small children posing for a family picture. A collective gasp seemed to suck all the air out of the room, despite the gaping hole of the broken window. "It seems Kagome is married to Naraku with three children. I know this can't be, but the proofs right in front of you. He must have tricked her somehow. This can't be the real Kagome…" Miroku had begun to babble in his road to an explanation as his words turned their attention from the group to convincing himself. "It just can't be…"

Rain picked up the picture of her mother and the other man. The oldest child had long white hair, sweet little dog ears like their father, and bright golden eyes. She was smiling largely beside their mother. The man held a sweet little boy with spiky black hair in an ungeled Mohawk and deep burgundy eyes smiling at the camera. In their mother's arms was a little infant with black hair and bright red eyes wide in astonishment of her surroundings. She shook her head and set the picture down before excusing herself to the bathroom. She ran down the hall and into the lavatory to splash some water on her face in an attempt to halt the tears that threatened to spill over, but to no avail. She collapsed over the sink and began to sob. Shou attempted to run after her only for his sister to stop him with a soft hand on his should and shaking of her head.

Raiden stared at the picture and snarled before throwing his plate against the wall, causing it shatter. Inume sat stunned across from her younger brother and Kagayasha leapt across the table to wrestle and restrain Raiden from the tantrum he knew he was about to throw while attempting to fight to unleash his rage over the situation. Samara grabbed the picture and studied it before walking over to Lana and kneeling down to show it to her.

"Is this the Takara girl you were talking about?" she asked as she pointed to the silver haired girl in the picture. Lana nodded.

"Yeah, that's her. She's in my class and she's nine." Lana explained. Samara nodded and walked over to Miroku who was still in a daze softly talking to himself, trying to convince himself that it couldn't be Kagome.

"Uncle Miroku," she said softly, snapping him out of his trance. He glanced at her with sad eyes. "Look at the girl in this picture and tell me that's not Uncle Inuyasha in female form. This is Aunt Kagome." Everyone became quiet as she spoke. "And this little girl is our cousin by blood. I'm guessing from what we've heard of this Naraku character, he's warped her mind somehow. She would never leave Uncle Inuyasha willingly. We know that. Look," she said as she pointed to the picture of Kagome. "I can still see her mating mark. She's still Inuyasha's mate. This children might be Naraku's but she's definitely not his." Miroku studied the picture and slapped himself on the head for not seeing it sooner. He nodded to her.

"We need to find Inuyasha," he said quietly.

"I know where he is," Inume spoke suddenly. Everyone turned to look at her. "When he's in demon form, he goes to Meemommy's shrine to climb the sacred tree. It's where they first met," she whispered. Rain was in the doorway of the room as she listened to the new information. New tears sprang into her eyes as she slipped backwards into the shadows and down the hall to the front door to sneak out without being seen.

"Elliot, you and Kai stay here and keep an eye on the girls," Kagayasha announced. "Kai, Shin, Shou, we need to go get my dad. Inumaru, Raiden, go after Rain. She's up to something. Actually, Samara, go with them. Let's go!" he yelled and they set off in their respectable directions.

…

Inuyasha raised towards the Higurashi shrine blinded by his rage. He couldn't understand why his mate was with another man, let alone Naraku. It couldn't be her. She would never betray him. NEVER. Their love was the stuff of fairy tales. Right now, unfortunately, he felt like it was more a Shakespearean tragedy. As he leapt from roof top to roof top, the sacred tree towering above the skyline came into view and he felt himself calm. With one final leap, he landed on the top branch and sat down, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they had returned to their original golden color shimmering with sadness. A calm breeze blew lightly against him, bringing in the scent of his beloved Kagome, the scent of her mother and brother and grandfather, all he knew so well. The night sky was black, devoid of the stars that lit his way in the feudal era all those years ago, before he came with Kagome to her era to start a new life with her. As he gazed up at the night sky, the blackness and bleakness reflecting his emotions, his vision clouded with tears; he was surprised since he hadn't shed tears since Kagome's initial disappearance. He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to stream down his face and sparkle in the moonlight as he tried to focus all his energy on their mating mark.

A dimly lit kitchen came into view; a round breakfast table being the closest feature in the kitchen. Atop the table sat a glass of red wine. Slowly, a hand reached from the cup, bringing it forward to take a sip. The vision became blurry with what Inuyasha could only assume were tears and faint sobbing could be heard in the muffled connection. The glass was placed back on the table in it's original position as the attention was focused to the kitchen door opening to reveal Naraku himself with a scowl on his face. His mouth was moving but no sound could be heard as the vision started to darken. Inuyasha clenched his eyes tight willing the connection to not be broken, but it was gone and only darkness could be seen. Shifting weight of the branch on which he was perched caused Inuyasha to open his eyes quickly only to see his older half brother sitting quietly, gazing up at the sky.

"We'll figure this out, Inuyasha," he said quietly. Inuyasha sat there for a moment before shifting his gaze to mimic his brothers.

"I tried to connect through out mating mark. I think she's sad but I can't tell if she remembers us or not. Why would she be with him if she did?" Inuyasha was speaking more to himself than to Sesshomaru.

"Naraku either has something over her that is forcing her to comply or she does not remember. You must understand that we need to figure out his game before we attempt to contact her," Sesshomaru explained, willing his brother to comply. Inuyasha just nodded his head as his eyes glazed over in memories of his beloved.

…

Rain raced through the forest surrounding her uncle's mansion, heading in the direction of town. Occasionally, she would stop to sniff the air, and based on the scents she picked up, would change her direction. Her head was clear but by no means rational; she needed to see her mother regardless if her mother was unaware of her existence. She had been running for miles when a dimly lit manor in the middle of the forest came into view. Rain stopped and squinted her eyes to focus on the figure in the bottom window farthest to right of the house. There, in what appeared to be a kitchen was her mother, leaning over a sink washing dishes, tears streaming down her face, her expression void. Rain's heart clenched in her chest at the sight of her mother's sorrow and went to jump forward towards only to have strong arms wrap around her and her twin brother's aura engulf her being, willing her to calm herself.

"Let me go," she choked out as the tears began to fall freely. Above, the clouds gathered and thunder cracked, signaling the beginning of a torrential downpour. For reasons unknown, Rain's emotions have been connected with the weather: her sadness brings rain, her rage brings tornadoes and earthquakes, her happiness brings sunshine. The cascading water from the sky fell furrociously, drenching them both.

"Rain, calm down. We need to figure things out before we try to help her. Trust me, if anyone understands how you're feeling, it's me. We'll get her back Rain but not tonight. Not now," her brother tried to calm her. Rain continued to struggle against him and cry harder, causing more rain to fall from the sky above. By this time, Samara and Inumaru had reached their cousins, baring witness to the heart wrenching scene before them. Samara, whose powers were also very unexplainable, sent out a wave of shadows to surround Rain, causing her to fall into darkness and unconsciousness so they could bring her home without a fight. They couldn't risk her inner demon taking control and destroying everything and everyone around them. Raiden held his sister close as the they raised back to Sesshomaru's abode.

…

Miroku stood deathly still at the head of the table, staring at the picture of his long time friend with their long time enemy, searching for clues as to why she was in this predicament. Her eyes held no light behind them like they once did and her smile was only that of a proud mother, not a happy one. He sighed to himself, the first move he had made in over an hour, as he placed the picture on the table and looked up at the people around him. His youngest children were playing and laughing while Kimi sat quietly, holding her cousins hand; Naiomi looked to be in shock from the information still. Kouga and Ayame were arguing about nothing, like they always do while Phoenix sat in between them staring blankly ahead. Elliot sat by Bella, rubbing small circles on her lower back to calm her nerves as she took deep breaths, willing the tears for her stop as Inume traced patterns of the tablecloth, mindlessly staring down at the table. The faint sound of weeping from the kitchen snapped the monk out of his speculations and reminded him of his dear wife and friend, Rin, taking the news harshly. He walked to the kitchen to console them best he could.

Sango was perched on rubbing her stomach, sobbing uncontrollably as Rin sat beside her, quiet tears streaming down her face. From the red puffy appearance of her eyes, you could tell she had gotten most of her hysterical crying out already. She rubbed her friends back numbly, trying in vain to console the weeping woman, though hormones wouldn't allow such. As Miroku walked through the door, the two women stared up at him for a long second before Sango raced to her love and threw her arms around his neck. He embraced her and cooed in her ear to try and calm her.

"It's ok my dearest Sango. We will get to the bottom of this. No need to stress our child anymore." He continued to whisper reassuring words to his wife as he stroked his hand up and down her back, instantly calming her, though her tears refused to cease. As a last effort, his hand slid to her bottom. She immediately tore herself away and slapped his face, yelling 'hentai!' as anger seeped into her pores, trumping and replacing the sorrow that had existed moments ago. Though face down on the ground, Miroku knew by the sound of retreating footstep, complaints of his perversion, and a round a 'hmphs' she would not cry anymore for the time being. The things he did for his woman.

…

The front doors of the estate swung open to reveal a drenched Raiden carrying his unconscious twin, followed by Inumaru and Samara. Raiden took Rain to the closest bedroom to lay her down and let her rest. Samara followed to change her clothes so she wouldn't catch a cold, a precausionary measure since Rain has never been sick a day in her life. Before anyone could close the front door, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kai, Shin, Shou, and Kagayasha walked through, making their way to the drawing room where everyone was gathered. Inume and Naiomi ran to their father who embraced them tightly, whispering he was fine and sweet 'I love yous' to the daughters. They sat with him as Sesshomaru stood, waiting for everything to quiet down. Raiden walked into the room and nodded at his uncle before taking a seat near his brother. He exchanged a look with his father letting him know his twin was safe and doing alright for the time being before Sesshomaru spoke.

"It seems Naraku has more up his sleeve than we anticipated. We will get to the bottom of this grave new information and get Kagome back to her rightful family once and for all. Until then, there is to be no contact with anyone in the Onigumo family." He eyed Lana and Jamie. "This includes the youngest members of the lineage, no matter how friendly and appealing they seem to be. Are we understood?"

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama," was responded by the entire group.

"Good. I think it best if we return to our dwellings and get some rest. It has been a tiring night to say the least." With that, he turned on his heels and headed towards his room while everyone else took their leave.

Raiden retrieved his still unconscious sister before heading to the car with the rest of his family. Kagayasha and Inume decided to stay at home tonight instead of driving back just yet to make sure the middle sister would be ok. A plan of missing school tomorrow was set in motion as they arrived at home and retired to their rooms to get some well deserved rest and reflect on the new information.

…

Inuyasha stood on his balcony staring out into the horizon waiting on dawn to break when a noise behind him caught his attention. His middle daughter stood there, twisting her locket between her fingers, eyes expressionless and sad all in the same breath. He opened his arms and she flew into her loving father's embrace.

"I saw her," she whispered, causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen in shock momentarily.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly.

"I followed my instincts to a house and saw her in the window, crying," she responded, all emotion void from her voice but the twisting clouds above told Inuyasha the reign on her feelings would soon be set free. He tightened his grip on his middle daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get her back. I can promise you that." The clouds began to dissipate as he continued to hold her. As the first rays of sunshine broke through the shadows of night, signaling the arrival of dawn, they could only hope what the new day would bring.


	3. Chapter 3: What Do You Remember?

Chapter Three:

The faint scent of cigarettes and whiskey awoke Inuyasha from his dreamless sleep, a reprieve from the ever-present nightmares that have plagued him for the past ten years. He could smell the salt of tears as his vision blurred over to see the same dimly lit kitchen. The faint trail of smoke twisted and cascaded through the air like a free flowing river of shadows as the trail was replaced by a thick cloud of more smoke blowing forwards. He heard the faint sobs of his Kagome and his heart clenched in his chest. What was happening to her? The swinging door to the kitchen opened and in walked a small with messy black hair and a sleep-glazed burgundy eyes walked into the kitchen wearing batman pajamas. Abruptly, Inuyasha's vision returned to him, and he became depressingly aware that he was in his bedroom, alone. Still. Without his mate.

…

"After three years, I'm back to this," Kagome whispered to herself engrossed in the shadows of her dimly lit kitchen. She could feel the haze of the whiskey she'd been consuming clouding her mind, just as she hoped. Lighting a menthol cigarette, she inhaled deeply before taking another sip of the burning brown liquid in the crystal tumbler in front of her. Some nights were clearer than others. There was a vague sense of explanation for her mysterious past that desperately wanted to break through. Despite the fact that she had a loving husband and three beautiful kids to make her life bliss, she knew something was missing; something so important, finding the missing piece could change everything she knew as reality. Once the kids were in bed and her husband was asleep, she always would sneek to the kitchen on nights like tonight to drink herself into a stupor in hope of unexplainable flashes like faded memories would grace her with their presence once again. No matter what, everyday at some point she always got a flash of smoldering golden eyes that made her heart stop, and as quick as it came, it was gone. At first, she thought they belonged to her daughter, Takara, but with the severity of reoccurrence, she felt them to be someone else's; something more.

About six years ago, when they were still living in Denmark, she had had one too many glasses of wine one night and went to retire early. As she lay in her bed, head swirling with tipsyness, she began to see sweet blue, brown, and golden eyes, a mix of silver and black hair, children laughing, a robust voice that called her name. That was her favorite thing about these nights: being able to her that voice call her name made her feel whole again in her fractured existence. Since then, she would always have a little too much to drink on nights she felt this connection open up to relax her mind enough to allow some glimpse of what seemed like memories to flood her brain. She held on to these brief clips for a day when she could piece everything together.

For some reason she couldn't remember anything prior to her oldest daughter, Takara's birth. She remembered her pregnancy somewhat, but her husband explained she hit her head while pregnant and has been suffering significant memory loss. When she questions him about specifics on her past, he explains she's an orphan and they were married two years prior to Takara's conception. Sometimes, he tells her stories and times they had together, how they met, different things like that, but it doesn't seem truthful. After a heated discussion with him when Takara was about ten months old, he beat her to unconsciousness, having personal family doctors come treat her wounds so she wouldn't have report them at the hospital. After that, she learned her place, or so he phrased it. Naraku loved her with all of his heart, but his heart was nothing to brag about by any means. She can't help her tongue sometimes, so she frequently gets taught different lessons; none as bad as the first time and never in front of the kids. She knows she'd leave him if she had anywhere else to go, but she would never get away from someone so powerful and rich, especially with no job and three children to care for.

So here she is: sitting in a barely lit kitchen drunk on whiskey smoking a cigarette. Kagome sighed to herself as she tried to clear her mind, willing the visions to come. Tonight was different. She heard the wonderful voice call her name but she couldn't see him still. She shut her eyes as visions of a darkened bedroom played like a movie on the back of her eyelids. She could hear panting and feel the cold sweat incasing the body of the holder of the eyes she was seeing through. The room was a deep red and so familiar to her. A thick black blanket lay on top of silky crimson sheets that flowed over a pair of muscular tanned legs. The carpet was red, which almost made her giggle for some odd reason. To the right of the bed was an opened door leading out to a balcony, the wind blowing the black sheer curtains in the light breeze of the night. She could see a black vanity with a layer of dust stacked on it as if it hadn't been touched in years. The visionary panned further to the left to look at the nightstand: on it, a small alarm clock 3:45 piercing the darkness in its bright red glow. To the left of the clock set a picture frame in front of a black lamp. In the picture, she saw her face next to someone with white hair and dog ears like her daughter along with the golden eyes that haunted her daily. Before she could focus on the distinct facial features of the man in the picture, the sound of the kitchen door creeked open and tore her from her musings. She looked over to see a sleepy version of her only son, Jacob, rubbing his eyes and looking adorable in his batman pajamas.

"Why are you crying Mommy?" he asked in his innocent voice. I quickly put out the cigarette and wiped my eyes, not realizing the river of salty tears that had been pouring down my cheeks.

"Mommy's just had too much to drink sweetie," she explained with a smile. It's sad how he could understand that, signally how much she drinks now-a-days. She lifted him into her arms and headed towards his bedroom to tuck him back into bed.

After kissing her son goodnight, Kagome carefully shut his door and took a deep breath as she started for her bedroom. Hopefully, Naraku wouldn't wake up this time. She slowly twisted the knob of the heavy oak door and pushed it open to reveal an all black room, draped in the darkness of the night. She noticed, through the shadow engulfed scene, a non-moving figure under the covers of the bed. She quietly let out a sigh of relief as she shut the door and made her way towards the bed. Carefully she climbed under the covers on her side of the bed and lay as still as possible.

"Where were you?" a cold silky voice breathed into her ear. Kagome's blood ran cold. She knew, being the hanyou he was, he smelled the liquor and was just toying with her by asking.

"The kitchen," she whispered in reply. A strong hand clasped tightly around her neck and shook her violently.

"I know," he said in his dark voice. "It is far too late for you to be awake drinking, my dear. You know it does not please me." She could feel the malicious intent of a threat in his words but could not reply due to the restraint on her breathing. He released her throat so forcefully, it almost knocked her out of the bed.

"I give you everything, and yet you refuse to please your dear husband. Why do I keep you?" Kagome turned away from him, knowing the question to be rhetorical and prayed he wasn't feeling aroused tonight. "Oh, that's right," he said as he grabbed her hip and jerked her to his naked form. She internally sighed, knowing what was to come next. Sliding his hand up her leg and under her nightgown, he reached the apex of her thighs and shredded her panties with his claws. As soon as the cotton barrier was no more he rammed his fully-erect member into her core and pounded forcefully until he found his sweet release through his unwelcome conquer. A single tear escaped down Kagome's face, falling onto her ear.

…

Inuyasha laid silent in his bed, not able to sleep after the vision from his saddened mate's eyes when the side of his face became moist. He reached to the empty space where his human ear would be to find a single tear drop seeping into his silver hair. After checking his eyes to see if it was his own, he realized it by its smell, it belonged to Kagome. That was the last straw. Throwing the covers back with force, he leapt from his bed, exited his room, and raced down his hallway towards the study. With demon speed, he picked up the phone resting on his desk and dialed his brother's number. After three rings, a groggy and angry Sesshomaru answered,

"What is it now half-breed?" he hissed. Inuyasha ignored the derogatory nickname his brother had bestowed upon him since his birth.

"Kagome," was all he said. Listening to his own voice, he heard the hurt, anger, and anguish laced in his words seep out in a husky whisper. A deep sigh could be heard on the other end of the line.

"We need more time to figure this out, Inuayasha."

"No. We need to get her out of there now. I've saw things… she's miserable… I can't sit back and watch her suffer! I have to get her free, Sesshomaru!" he yelled in an anxious tone.

"Calm down before you wake your children. Let me think." There was a long pause before Sesshomaru spoke again. "We have a meeting scheduled with Naraku tomorrow to discuss business. We might be able to gather some information from him then, and as much as I know you want to be there to confront him, you must stay out of this. Come to the company and sit in my office. At least then you can watch the meeting from my computer, but do not interfere under any circumstances. We have to treat this with discresion so he doesn't realize we're onto him. If I know Naraku, that's exactly what he wants."

"Bullshit. I should tear him to pieces," Inuyasha responded as his eyes began to bleed red.

"Calm yourself and do not let your emotions cloud your judgment. You know this is the only way. We have to take baby steps to get her back." After a pause, Inuyasha responded.

"Fine. What time is the meeting?"

"Ten. Be here no later than nine." With that, Sesshomaru hung up. Inuyasha set the phone back on the receiver and collapsed into his leather chair behind the desk with a sigh. He gazed up at the ceiling lost in thought, not noticing the eavesdropper in the hallway.

…

Rain stood at the door to her father's study listening to his conversation on bated breath. Due to her full-blooded youkai abilities, she heard her uncle on the other line as well as her father. A plan started to form in her mind as the conversation came to an end. With determination fueling her stealth, she snuck back to her room quietly to await the following morning as well as plan her actions out more rationally than her father. She couldn't let this suffering from her mother's absence go on any longer. They needed to get her back.

…

As the alarm clock beside her buzzed with loud annoyance, Rain channeled slammed her hand down, shattering it into pieces with an echoing bang. As she heard footsteps coming to check on the noise, she channeled her inherited miko powers to raise her fever tremendously and put on her best fatigued face. The door to her room opened silently; footsteps coming closer to her bed.

"Rain?" came the soft voice of her older sister as she felt a shift in weight on her mattress, signaling her sister sitting beside her now. She pulled the covers from her face to see the sweat coating Rain's features as well as the disgruntled look of illness. "What's the matter?"

"I'm not sure," Rain replied with a slight cough. "I guess I'm a little worn out from yesterday still," she whimpered as she moved to sit up, doing her best to look like she was struggling. She knew it worked when she felt her sister push her shoulders back down to the mattress gently.

"No, you stay in bed for now. I'm going to go tell father you're not going to school today," Inume explained as she rose from the bed and headed out of the room.

"I'm fine," Rain said as she made another attempt to sit up only to be stopped by a death glare of the eldest sister. Falling back to her laying position, she huffed. "I'll be ok, ya know? I'm sure it's just stress and overuse of my powers yesterday."

"Whatever it is, you need more rest. One day of missed school won't be so bad," Inume told her as she left the room. Rain smiled to herself as her plan was set in motion. She could hear muffled voices in the hall and heavier footsteps making their way towards her door. She schooled her features back into the pathetic-illness façade as her father stepped into her dark room.

"Rain?" he called as he came closer. She met his eyes as he set beside her on the bed, placing his cool palm on her forehead. "You're burning up! I'm calling Kaede," he exclaimed as he fished his cell phone out of his pocket. Rain swiftly placed a hand over it to stop his attempt at dialing the family doctor's number.

"Like I told Nume, I'm fine. I'm sure it's just because I used my powers yesterday and got all stressed out. I probably just need to rest, Dad." He gave her a stern look as he narrowed his eyes. "You can call Kaede, but I'm going to school. Or you can not, and I'll bite the bullet and stay home. It's up to you. Either way I'm ok," she explained in a restrained voice, simultaneously weakening her aura to give off the allusion he was tiring her out with the arguing. He immediately felt guilty for causing her to struggle and returned his phone to the confines of his pants pocked.

"Ok. Fine. But if you need anything and I mean anything-"

"I'll call," Rain finished for him. "Daddy, I'm fine. Now let me get some rest," she said with a well played yawn. He nodded, leaned over to kiss her cheek and left the room, softly shutting the door behind it.

Rain smiled in triumph as she laid back, listening to the sounds of the house. She heard the gruff arguing of her father in his attempt to wake up her twin brother; the shower running in their conjoined bathroom; the clinking of dishes in the kitchen signaling someone eating breakfast. As the shower turned off, she could hear more clearly the sound of her older sister and younger sister giggling as clinking continued which Rain deduced they were eating breakfast together. Her father's muffled goodbyes were reciprocated as he left for work. Another male voice, her older brother Kagayasha, griping about being late for class if they didn't get going earned an annoyed response from Inume as they said goodbye and exited to head back to the university. Lastly, she heard the proud voice of her twin as he drug their younger sister from the house while exclaiming his need for speed was to be fulfilled since he got to drive his car today followed by the groans of Naiomi at the thought of riding with her brother. Once the loud exhaust of her brothers Honda was out of the driveway and hauling ass down the street, Rain strained her ears to detect the position of the servants that remained in the house. Once she was sure they weren't coming to check on her, she quickly took a shower and dressed herself in her usual skinny jeans and t-shirt before grabbing her black leather jacket and slipping out of her window. Once in the garage, she slide on her helmet and started her motorcycle before propelling down the driveway and towards the elementary school her cousins attended.

…

Rain watched as two children exited the black Cadillac Escalade with overly tinted windows. Her heart nearly stopped when she spotted the ten year old little girl that looked just like their father turn and wave goodbye to the driver along with the little boy beside her. Careful so she wasn't noticed, she followed the SUV as he left the school parking lot and traveled down the road. She tried to make out the driver of the car but the tint would not allow her such luck. Once the Escalade came to a stop in front of a daycare, she recognized her Aunt's car in front and parked far enough away so she wouldn't be noticed. The SUV parked and a small black-haired child hopped out with an excited look on her face as she ran towards another little boy Rain recognized as Tai Hoishi. 'So much for them listening to Uncle,' Rain thought as her gaze shifted to the driver who was stepping out of the car to shake hands with the pre-school teacher. It was her mother in tight faded jeans and loose-fitting hunter green tank top. Rain stared in awe at the figure she'd dreamt about for the past ten years as she willed herself not to cry. No one would see if she did for the face-plate on her helmet blocked any and every opportunity to see her face. As her mother returned to the driver's seat of the car and started the engine, Rain's motorcycle revved to life. She followed her mother discreetly until around town until she parked in front of a small unopened coffee shop. Rain parked around the corner and made her way to the business that was just opening. She took a deep breath before pushing the door open to hear the loud chime of bells attached to the door to signal the arrival of a customer. Her mother was behind the counter with a brown apron on, reaching for something on the top shelf that escaped her grasp and hit the floor with a loud bang.

…

Kagome opened the shop like any other day with a heavy sigh. She was so happy to be away from that dreaded house and doing something, she just wished it wasn't as mundane as running a less-than-frequented coffee shop in the middle of no where. She had just placed the till in the cash register and was reaching for the espresso on the top shelf when the bells of the front door chimed, alerting her to a customer. She was so startled; the canister she was reaching slipped and fell to the ground, spilling the contents everywhere. She huffed to herself before putting on her best smile when she realized she wasn't alone and looked up to meet the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen; or had she seen them? They were so warm and familiar. The girl standing before her was a beautiful young women, though she looked too young to not be in school.

"Hello, how are you today? Welcome to Dough Joes Coffee. What can I get you?" The girl didn't reply; she just stared back at Kagome in awe. This made Kagome uncomfortable. 'I must know her and she thinks me terribly rude for not acknowledging that' Kagome thought to herself. They just stared at each other for a long moment before the girl spoke.

"Do you recognize me?" she asked softly. Kagome frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't," she replied.

"Oh," the girl all but whispered. Kagome took in her appearance. Her long black hair hung low down her back and the blue highlights in her long bangs framed her face and almost matched her eyes; those so very familiar pair of eyes… She looked at her attire and froze on the silver locket that hung from her neck. Shock must have been evident in Kagome's eyes, for the girl followed her line of sight down to the necklace and smiled a small smile to herself. "What do you remember?" the girl asked.

"That necklace," Kagome breathed. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and let her eyes lock with the girls once more. "Why do I remember it? Anything before ten years ago is a blank…" she admitted. Rain took a step forward but stopped abruptly when her beast roared in her head.

**'No! You must not tell her!'**

'Why not?'

**'She has to remember on her own! Naraku will know!'**

'How can you be sure?'

**'We know Naraku's games. We've been down this road before. You do not remember because it was a past life, but we remember very well,'** her beast explained.

'What can I do then? How can I help her? You know she's hurting!' Rain pleaded with her beast.

**'Do nothing! Leave!'**

'I will not. Not when I've finally found her!' Rain was interrupted from her internal argument by a feminine clearing of the throat. She looked up to see her mother very confused.

"Why are you eyes changing colors?" she asked. Rain furrowed her brows signaling she didn't understand. "They keep flashing completely blue then back to normal. Are you a demon?" she asked. Rain smiled at her.

"I am. My demon was talking to me. I'm sorry but I have to go," Rain said as she turned on her heels.

"Wait," her mother called. Like a good daughter, she couldn't help but obey and turn to meet her mother's gaze again. "Can't I get you something before you go? On the house?" she smiled warmly.

"Sure," Rain replied with no objection from her beast. "But I need to pay you for it."

"Nonsense. What's the point in owning a coffee shop if I can't give a free drink away every now and then?" Kagome chirped as she started to make something behind the counter. Before Rain could object, a drink was extended out to her. She smiled at her mother before stepping up to the counter to accept it. "London fog with decafinated Earl Grey; you favorite," Kagome whispered, stopping Rain in her tracks. She was still as a statue leaning over the counter in the same position she was when she grabbed the drink.

"How did you…" Rain was about ask but was interrupted when Kagome's fingers snaked around the locked dangling from her neck and ran her delecate fingers over it before opening the heart-shaped metal to reveal the picture of her and her mother before she disappeared as well a picture of her mother and father. The blood rushed from Rain's face as her mother gasped and released the locket. Rain stumbled back with her drink in one hand and her fist clenching her locket tight in her other.

"You're my… my…" Kagome began to speak.

"I have to go now," Rain said as she hurried for the door.

"Wait, please! Tell me what you know!" Kagome pleaded as she raced around the counter and towards the retreating figure. Rain stopped when she reached the door and looked back over her shoulder to stop Kagome with her sorrow filled eyes.

"Don't tell a sole we met. I don't want you getting hurt. I'll see you soon… Mom." And with that, she was out the door, around the corner and on her motorcycle, racing away from the scene.

Kagome fell to her knees as she gazed at the glass door before her. Outside, the clouds began to darken and swirl before a crack of thunder release a terintial downpour of rain to flood the streets.

"Rain…" Kagome whispered as her hand flew up to the mark on the juncture of her neck her husband hated so very much. As tears fell down her face, a vision began to play on the back of her eyelids. It was looking up at a huge office building where _Taisho Industries_ was displayed in large red letters.

…

Tears poured down Rain's face as she whipped through the streets, headed towards the university. The rain never phased her, especially when she caused it. She held her drink firmly in one hand as she rounded another corner and turned into an apartment complex close to campus. She pulled up in between a silver CRX and a black Maxima, flung the kickstand down as she hopped off the bike, and raced up the concrete staircase to the second story where she stopped in front of 2B to bang on it as if she was going to break it down.

Kagayasha had decided to skip class today much to his sister's dismay and was asleep on the couch when a sudden banging at the front door startled him so, he rolled off the couch and landed on the ground. With a grumble, he stomped up to the front door and slung it open, ready to yell at the perpetrator when a frail body crashed into his with immense force as the motorcycle helmet they were wearing smacked him in the chin. Had he not smelled his middle sister already, he would have thought he was being attacked.

"Whoa, Rain, calm down!" he exclaimed as he circled his arms around her in a reassuring, brotherly hug. He noticed the downpour outside and knew she was upset. She stepped back and pulled her helmet off with one hand and threw it on the floor to reveal her tear-stained face.

"Where's Shou?" she whispered in a shaken, raspy voice. Kagayasha scowled at her.

"Class. What's going on?" he asked, his tone shifting from overprotective brother to concern as she tried to get her breathing under control. She lifted up a soaked paper coffee cup and he took it, sniffing it cautiously before taking a sip. His face scowled in disgust. "Gross. This is that drink mom used to make you. You know she always made me chai…" he trailed off when he realized what she was implying with the beverage at hand. "Tell me you didn't," he said in a threatening tone as he slammed the front door and followed his sister to the sit on the couch. She sat and threw her face in her hands. "Rain…" he began, but she interrupted.

"I followed her today after she dropped off those kids from the picture. You should see that girl in person. She looks so much like Dad! But I followed her from the elementary school to the preschool and then to this coffee shop she works at, well apparently owns, and I just wanted to see if she would recognize me…"

"Rain, what did you do?"

"Nothing. Well I intended on doing nothing, but my beast told me I couldn't interfere, so I-"

"Wait! Your beast spoke to you?!" he asked in astonishment.

"Yeah. It said something about knowing Naraku's games from our past life or something like that… I don't know. That part was confusing, but when she didn't recognize me and said she didn't remember anything before ten years ago, I was about to turn and leave when she offered to make me a drink and-"

"Let me guess. You ordered that to jog her memory. That's the stupidest-"

"Shut up and listen! That's not what happened!" Rain took a breath. "She offered me a free drink and made it without asking me anything. When she handed it to me she said 'London Fog with decaf Earl Grey; your favorite,'" Kagayasha's eyes went wide before rain continued. "So I froze and before I could think to move, she grabbed my locket and opened it and saw the pictures," Rain explained.

"What happened then?"

"I tried to run but she called after me wanting to know what I know and…"

"And…"

"I told her I'd see her later and called her mom…"

"You WHAT?!"

"I know. I know. I did a very bad thing. I told her not to tell anyone that she met me though."

"Oh and that makes it so much better. Dad's gonna freak when he finds out, you know that right?"

"And how is Dad going to find out?" Rain said as sparks of blue lightening cracked in her eyes. Kagayasha gulped. Even though he was older, Rain was the more powerful one; everyone knew that. She was probably the strongest member of the clan, by far, though Uncle Sess would never admit it.

"It's gotta come out eventually. Mainly because even if she doesn't understand her memories, she still has them. It's like they're locked away or something."

"Exactly. I think that's the part where Naraku comes in."

**'Now you're getting somewhere'** her beast interjected.

'You hush unless you plan on helping.'

**'Like you listen to me anyways. You should tell your father, but not alone. Sesshomaru needs to be there to keep him calm,'** the beast explained.

"Rain?" Kagayasha's voice interrupted her inner monologue.

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Your eyes… they just flashed blue…"

"Inner demon…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. What time is it?" Kagayasha looked at his watch.

"8:30. Why?"

"Take me to Uncle Sess' office?" Rain pleaded. Kagayasha narrowed his eyes.

"Alright, let me put a shirt on." He walked back to his room.

…

They pulled up to Taisho Tower around nine before parking and heading into the building. Once they entered, the receptionist at the front desk smiled warmly, and fakely, at the brother and sister.

"Good morning, what can I do for you two?" she asked in an overly sweet tone. Kagayasha rolled his eyes, knowing he was the spitting image of his father apart from the black streaks in his hair.

"Is Inuyasha here yet?" She looked at them and smiled.

"He is, but he's very busy. You can leave a message if you want." The two looked at the receptionist with bright blue eyes and curly blonde hair who was seriously unaware of who they were. Kagayasha shook his head and laughed as he pulled his sister to the elevators. "I'm sorry, but you can't access those without…" Her voice trailed off when she saw Kagayasha lift his security badge and scan in front of the electronic reader next to the elevator. "Oh…" she said as she sat back down at her desk. Rain let out a giggle at the poor woman's expense as they stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the top floor. As the elevator made it's way up, Rain started to breath deeply to prepare for her father's overreaction.

'This is going to be utterly catastrophic…' she thought as the elevator came to a halt and the doors peeled open.


End file.
